north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Upton
'Alexander James Lawrence Upton '(b. 4th November 1946) is the standing MP for North Grove, UK. He has never lived in North Grove himself, however. Alexander is the husband to Anne Upton and the father or Kurt and Dean Upton. Childhood Alexander was born in Chelsea, London, UK into an influential, political family. His godfather is the ex- Prime Minister Clement Attlee. He attended the best schools and finished his schooling at Eton College. During the summer of 1965, when Alexander was 19 years old, he met Sophie Westford-Smith. Her father was a Lord and held some land in Derbyshire. Her family was as influential as his and his mother pushed the courtship, despite Alexander living term time at Cambridge University where he was studying for his degree in Political Science. Marriage to Sophie Westford-Smith His mother continued to push the marriage and Alexander admitted to himself that he liked Sophie. However, by 1967, he started to have a fling with his best friend's younger sister Anne McDonald. Despite caring for Anne, he was coerced into marrying Sophie. Reluctantly, he did so. She had the connections that Anne did not. Anne was from a family of wealth but they were not known away from Canterbury, Kent where she was from. On the 21st April 1967, Alexander and Sophie married in Kensington, London, UK. They married a week before his third year exams were due to start. The marriage was unhappy from the start. Sophie had two miscarriages within the first year of their marriage and Alexander carried on his affair with Anne. Sophie was extremely depressed over the lack of children and the repeated miscarriages. A trip to the doctors couldn't do anything and Alexander was apathetic due to not wanting children all that much. In 1970, Sophie is pregnant with her fourth pregnancy in three years. Being much more careful, she carried the pregnancy to six months. Alexander was working in London on an internship for The Guardian newspaper in the Politics department and Anne frequented his office. In November 1970, Sophie visited his office to drop off her birthday present for him and discovered the two of them together. The ordeal was too much for Sophie's already frail body and she miscarried again. Alexander felt so guilty and accepted the disgrace and divorce quietly. Marriage to Anne Upton Alexander kept away from any public appearances for the next five years. He continued to date Anne but they kept their relationship quiet in fear of a backlash from their peers. Alexander was still determined to get his political career started but the scandal and divorce was hard. Nine years after his divorce from Sophie, Anne and Alexander married in a quiet ceremony in her hometown. With only close family members and friends attending. In 1985, the couple had their first son Kurt in London and in 1987, they had their second son Dean. They continued to live in Kensington, London but would spend the summer months in Canterbury, Kent. Political Career Alexander's family had always been predominantly Labour supporters. Apart from Winston Churchill, they had always voted Labour and were members of the party. In 1997, with the rise of Tony Blair, Alexander took advantage of his family's standing within the party and began to build his connections once again. When deciding where to stand for MP, he wanted a 'safe Labour seat' to avoid any embarrassment and it was discovered that his mother-in-law held some land in a town called North Grove, UK. They were one of the many Manchester based MP's but Alexander felt he could do well. In 2002, he moved his family to Manchester City Centre and began to campaign for the Labour seat there. At the next general election, in 2005, he became a standing MP for the first time and has since stayed in that position through general elections in 2010 and 2015. He splits his time between London and Manchester but his son's live in North Grove to keep the familial bond to the town. In a poll in 2014, he received a 76% approval rating. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Wife: Anne Upton (1980 -) Sons: Kurt (1985) and Dean (1987) Ex-Wife: Sophie Westford-Smith (1967 - 1971)